


ᴛʜᴇ sᴜʙᴛʟᴇ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇs

by Iguanadont (Megalodont)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Mark, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fenrir Greyback is an Asshole, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, I Blame Tumblr, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Malfoy Family, Malfoy Sister, Mates, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Post-Order of the Phoenix AU, The Beauty And The Beast Jokes Write Themselves, Twins, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Iguanadont
Summary: After Lucius Malfoy's fall from grace, his family is left at the mercy of The Dark Lord. Deciding to assert his power once again, he sends Fenrir Greyback to deal with them. Unable to bear the inevitable, Narcissa reaches out to the only Death Eaters she believes she can trust; Snape and her sister, Bellatrix. Her little Slytherins, however, now answer to Horace Slughorn. She refuses to accept help from the other side and continues to plead Severus' assistance. That now on top of Draco's mission for their master drives his mother to her utmost extremes.





	1. Chapter One; Cry,Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite aware that this is not an original idea-thank you,Tumblr-  
> I know I have other fics with an OC that's a Malfoy, in those her name is Bunty(Bonita) and she's a Ravenclaw. In this one, her name is Cordelia and she's a Slytherin.

* * *

_**Malfoy Manor, July of 1997** _

 

Narcissa had sent her children to bed early that night, but she was waiting. She hadn't had any sleep since the trial because she knew that at some point, she knew, he would come. Not the Dark Lord himself, he'd never lower himself like that.

No, she knew who he would send. She was waiting for Fenrir. Carefully, Narcissa placed her cup on the table and poured her tea. She tried her hardest not to shake, she would not show that filthy werewolf her fear. She heard footsteps on the stairs and sighed.

"Sweetie, go back to bed." She called.

"I just want some water, mum." Her daughter, Cordelia, called. She noticed her mother's odd behaviour but had chalked it up to her father's imprisonment. 

"Hurry, dear," Narcissa replied, setting the teapot down. She added two spoonfuls of sugar and put the top back on. Suddenly, she was startled by a loud crack outside and she instantly stiffened. She quietly twisted the charm on her necklace, before going to meet the monster at the door. 

Narcissa opened the door with a very stern look on her face. She stared at the filthy werewolf with a scowl.

"Fenrir.” She acknowledged his presence. Fenrir walked in and looked around, before saying

"Where are Cordelia and Draco, Narcissa? You know why I’m here, I’m assuming. Now where are they?”  Narcissa touched her necklace while glancing into the kitchen at their house elves Tilly and Milly who apparated into each twin's room with the same message.

”Children, listen, You have to get yourselves out, _now_. Don’t worry about your mother, just get yourselves out.” The house elves say to each twin. “You must leave Master Malfoy. Follow me.”

Draco slowly went over to Cordelia’s room, before walking in and asking

“Did you see that too?” He moved further into the room. Tilly looked at Draco, then followed him.

 “Uh-uh, I saw and heard, what’s going on? Something was definitely wrong with mum and it worried me, now this. We have to do something, talk to her.” Cordelia said, moving towards the door.Two minutes later, the twins heard their mother scream. Without missing a beat, they shared a look before running to the parlour, the elves high on their tail.

"Please, masters, we must leave!" The quartette skidded to a halt, however, upon seeing Greyback. Draco pulled Cordelia behind him to protect her, but just as they get to the bottom of the stairs, Fenrir turned around and spotted the twins. Both house elves moved towards the twins but Draco pushed them behind him too. Narcissa was crawling across the floor in an attempt to get her wand as Greyback raced across the carpet and latched his teeth onto Draco, causing the blonde to bellow out in pain. Cordelia screamed in terror and tripped on the stairs as she attempted to flee. Narcissa squeezed her charm tightly, tears running down her face. 

"Please!Please, not my children, please!" She cried, watching the white of Cordelia's nightgown stain with blood as her daughter screeched in agony. 

As Draco slowly started to recover, he spotted Fenrir biting Cordelia. When he tried to get his wand, he barely got his fingers around it when Fenrir flew across the room and slashed at his hand. Next, Fenrir had disappeared so fast Draco, Cordelia and Narcissa could only look up to spot both house elves standing on the stairs with satisfied smirks on their faces, due to just saving their masters. Draco smiled slightly, before giving into the loss of blood as his knees gave way beneath him and he fell next to his sister. Both house elves ran to his aid as did Narcissa, clenching her charm once more.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bellatrix was awoken by a scorching heat on her chest. She clawed at her necklace pendant and swung the covers off of herself. She pulled a robe on and retrieved her wand, before disapparating.

She appeared in front of Malfoy Manor seconds later and raced in the open door, before calling.

"Cissy!" Narcissa waved her hand as Bellatrix raced up to them. She avoided stepping in a pool of blood, unsure if it was her niece's or her nephew's. 

"Fenrir, he...I couldn't stop him, Bella."Narcissa sobbed, brushing some hair from Draco's face. Bellatrix stared at the carnage, unsure what to do. 

"Cissy"

"Bella, I'm going to get help, stay with them, please," Narcissa said, nodding to Cordelia before she disapparated. There a silence following the small  _pop_ of her apparating, during which Cordelia and her aunt barely made eye contact.

Bellatrix, unsure of what to say to Cordelia or to Draco, covered both their wounds and called for more bandages from the house elves. She was going to kill Fenrir. He wasn’t supposed to bite them like that, to leave that much blood. It was supposed to be a single bite and then finish, with little mess. His sloppy methods of getting the job done reflected poorly on their master. He was a savage for sure but this, this was an almost slaughter. He had done his job, sure, albeit too well. Their master would be disappointed in the sloppy mess he left for Narcissa to clean up. He had almost killed Draco; the boy who Voldemort had chosen to kill Dumbledore. Draco could do it without causing a scene. If Draco were to do it, it would be considered a deep betrayal. The other reasons being, it would save the dark lord from doing it himself, for everyone knew that Dumbledore was the only Wizard that Voldemort feared; it would be easier to let Draco do it, for he attended Hogwarts and trying to sneak the dark lord in would be like trying to invade Poland. Being spotted would have ruined all he had planned.

Finally, two soft  _pops_ echoed through the foyeur as Narcissa raced up the stairs to her sister and her children. Cordelia glanced up at the man accompanying her mother, her eyes full of question.

"Professor Snape?" He did not answer her, instead began tending to Draco's wounds.  She stared at her teacher, wondering why, of all their family friends, she had gone to him. She swallowed and watched him, before glancing at her mother. In a moment, her teacher was also inspecting her wounds, before declaring

"I can heal them now, but unfortunately, they will have the illness that accompanies the bite." 

"No, please! Severus, isn't there something you can do?" Narcissa begged, pulling her children to her.

"The most I can do is administer the Wolfsbane potion once every month to see the change doesn't make them ravenous," Snape replied, his eyes glancing at Bellatrix. "Although such behaviour may be inevitable since it appears to be a family trait."

"Don't listen to him, Cissy. We'll find someone else who can help, Snape knows nothing!" Bellatrix said, glaring at the other Death Eater. 

"I know more than you could imagine, Bella. Until then, I will take my leave of you. I will return tomorrow, with enough potion to last them the summer. After that, I will see to it they have them afterwards." Snape said, before standing and apparating back to Spinner's End. Narcissa glanced at her children, watching Draco finally regain consciousness. 

"Mother.."

"Hush, my son. I am here."

 

* * *

 

**_Malfoy Manor, 1989_ **

 

The harpsichord concerto echoed through the den as Lucius Malfoy paced back and forth behind the stool which his daughter sat upon. The sound of Soler's Sonata in F Sharp flooded from Cordelia's fingers almost pristinely. 

"Good, good." Her father nodded. Most pureblood families would by now own a piano, but the Malfoy's were still very traditional. The harpsichord which Cordelia was playing had been in the family since the instrument's invention. As per tradition, then, Cordelia would learn to play the harpsichord and Draco would learn to fly a broom. Of course, Draco would learn the instrument as well, but only after he had learned to fly. Suddenly, a hard piece of wood swatted Cordelia's knuckles.

"Watch your pinkie, Cordelia," Lucius warned as she continued. "Sit up straight." He said, tapping her back to straighten her spine. "Chin up; knees together, feet on the pedals at a ninety-degree angle." He lectured until a loud  _bwonk_ echoed through the den.

"No, no, no!" He shouted, swatted her hands again. "You're rushing yourself again, Cordelia. We're not  _animals."_


	2. Chapter Two; The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, umm. This is chapter two, yay. I hope chapter one wasn't terribly confusing? Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

 

_**King's Cross Station** _

 

"Cordelia, oh my gosh!" Pansy shouted, racing up to their compartment. "You look like hell." She continued, hugging the blonde. Cordelia hugged her back, smiling a bit. Pansy smiled at Draco who did not return the smile. "Draco, how are you?"

"Alright, listen Pans, we gotta have a talk-" He said, as Cordelia dove her nose into her book. She did not particularly want to hear Draco's well rehearesed break up speech, as she'd been treated to it days before when he'd practiced it in front of the bathroom mirror. She swallowed however, glancing over at Draco when he finally said those unwanted words

"I just don't think it's going to work out." She could see Pansy's eyes fill with tears. 

"Is there someone else, Draco?" Pansy asked, swallowing.

"No. You just annoy the living hell out of me." Draco replied. Pansy began sobbing, before Cordelia sighed and set her book down.

"Pansy."

"Don't even, Cordelia! You knew, you bitch!" Pansy snapped, swatting the blonde's hand away. 

"Pansy, that was uncalled for." Draco began, watching at the expression on Cordelia's face as she exited haughtily, nursing her hand. "I never said a word of this to Cordelia, what the hell is wrong with you?" He continued. Pansy exhaled, glancing at the seat Cordelia had previously occupied. 

"She didn't..." The realization hit her with slight horror. "No, Cordelia, wait!I didn't-"She called, racing after the girl. Draco chuckled slightly, before putting his feet up on the seat beside him. 

"Is she gone?" A female voice said after rapping on the window of the door.

"Yes, she's gone."

* * *

 

"Cordelia! Delia, please! Please, Delia, I'm so sorry!" Pansy shouted, trying to catch up with the blonde. Cordelia did not even turn her head, before opening the door to a, thankfully empty, compartment.  

"Delia,"

"Don't even, Pansy!" Cordelia snapped venomously, mimicking Pansy's words. 

"I didn't know! You two share everything-almost everything- I just assumed you....And I shouldn't have, I know! I was so upset about Draco and I." The brunette continued, a slight concern written on her face. Cordelia chewed her lip for a moment, before turning to allow Pansy in as she sat down.

"Close the door behind you." She muttered. Pansy smiled a bit, before sliding the door shut and sitting across from her friend.

"Delia...You seem, well,off. " The other Slytherin said slightly, wiping a few stray tears. 

"Draco just dumped you and you're"

"I'll live." Pansy replied, leaning forward. "Delia, you look different. You're acting different...You even  _sound_ different. What happened to you?" She asked. Cordelia swallowed. She knew Pansy would not quit until she spilled her guts, so she sighed and said.

"You are utterly and irrevocably sworn to secrecy, Pansy. " Cordelia began. "Swear to it! Swear you won't say a word unless someone slips you veritaserum!" She pleaded.

"Alright, alright, I swear." Pansy chuckled slightly. "Now what is it?" She asked earnestly.

"Last month, mum was acting really off after father's trial. And one night, we heard her screaming-she'd been waiting for him. Greyback." Pansy's hands covered her mouth in shock.

"Did he..."Cordelia nodded. The brunette's mouth hung open in shock.

"So you're...You're a fucking werewolf!" Pansy said.

"Draco too. He seems to be taking it the worst though."  Cordelia nodded. Pansy blinked.

"He...You both"the compartment was silent. Finally, after a few moments Cordelia spoke again.

"You don't...I mean, you still...Do you still want to be friends?" Pansy smiled a bit. 

"I don't see why not."

* * *

 

Draco was silent as he glanced over at Daphne Greengrass, his eyes flickering over her form. He was slightly taken aback at how much the brunette had grown over the summer. Perhaps it was his enhanced state, yet he could see shine to her hair, the flecks of grey in her robin egg blue eyes and the sheen of her electric blue nail polish. If not the worst of it, he could  _smell_ her. Her perfume, her shampoo, her scent. It was slightly maddening. He had no idea sje was so, well...Attractive.

 


End file.
